


Winter Days

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jack, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel spend a winter day in front of the fireplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my beta Cimmie!

The logs in the fireplace are crackling and giving off tiny sparks. My living room is filled with this bone-deep warmth only a fire can give. The soft, orange-red light plays on the unsuspicious looking off-world souvenirs on the mantelpiece and is reflected in Daniel’s glasses – and my feeling of warmth doubles. 

I’m snuggled comfortably into the cushions on one side of the sofa. Involuntarily, my view goes through the large windows out in the garden. The difference to the warmth inside is fascinating. Thick snowflakes are fluttering down on the small mountains of snow that are already covering the lawn and the winterized rosebushes and other shrubs. A whole miniature world with soft hills and gentle valleys has formed in my garden. 

Oh, yes, when the sun comes out tomorrow and transforms everything into a glittering, sparkling winter tale it’ll be amazing! I love these frosty days but if I want to make Daniel to come with me on a short hike, I’ll have to activate all my considerable general-y powers of persuasion. Unfortunately, he has an aversion to winter, snow and temperatures below freezing point. Damn. 

If I can’t persuade him, I have to resort to plan B and bribe him. I could offer to cook this couscous thingy, which is rather... meh. But Daniel is a fan of it because it reminds him of his childhood, at least that’s what he’s saying. Sometimes I wonder if this sentimental touch is only a ruse to trick me into preparing it more often. 

And if that isn’t enough I could make the ultimate sacrifice, and offer to watch that super duper profound French film, where even the summary sounds like a sleeping pill. But somehow I’ll convince him. 

It’s such a pity he doesn’t love winter as much as I do. For him it’s only frostbite and ass-freezing off cold. He isn’t able to see the lovely sides of winter. It’s so difficult to persuade him that the white mass isn’t only good for skiing – something he also doesn’t like that much – but that sunny, crispy-clear winter days can be simply... wonderful.

October is the turning point. The moment daylight saving time ends Daniel behaves as if the end of the world is near. Every year he bitches about the short days and complains his inner clock gets desynchronized. As if he has an inner clock! That’s such a ridiculous idea. I remember easily all those times I pulled him from his office, and my dear friend couldn’t tell whether it was in the morning or in the evening, the fifteenth or the sixteenth. If Daniel has a working inner clock – the old snake-heads have a well-developed fashion sense. Exactly! 

For me, winter isn’t only about skiing and walking through the snow and savouring the clear, cold air. Winter offers so much more which puts this season somewhere on the top of my list of favourite seasons. 

Winter days are full of great traditions like mulled wine, baked apples, and hot chocolate with marshmallows. Long afternoons spent in front of the TV or playing Battleship on the gameboy. Overcast frigid days where I find time to look through old photo albums or overstuffed boxes which I pushed from one place to the other during the summer months instead of sorting them through, because it was too sunny to stay in the house. In winter I finally have time for these peaceful activities. And in some rare – very precious – moments in winter, I have the impression that I command time and not vice versa. 

But there is something else about winter, which I dearly love since I met Daniel. When the temperatures on the thermometer sink lower and lower, Daniel gets more... clingy. My archaeologist, spoiled by the hot desert sun, tries to be as close to me as possible during the cold nights. The cabin is perfect for this type of learned behaviour but also here in Springs he’s seeking my warmth. In our bed he snuggles up to me from head to toe and uses me as his living heated blanket. Of course, I don’t mind in the least to fulfilling this job. 

Not even in daylight, like now, when Daniel is sitting at my side, leaning with his back against my arm, annotating and criss-crossing a text with a red pencil. For appearance sake, I leaf through a brochure about yachts. But I’m not into reading. I savour this prefect moment where I have my arm around Daniel’s shoulder, and feel his presence and warmth so closely. 

It seems I took too much time to turn pages, because suddenly Daniel turns around and asks me, “Did you fall asleep?” 

“No. Of course not. I don’t need beauty sleep during the afternoon,” I complain. “That’s something for *old* generals, but I not me.” On the other hand I don’t want to talk to Daniel about my sentimental thoughts – because generals aren’t softies no matter their age – and therefore I continue, “I was thinking about hiking tomorrow. Where to go.” I know Daniel will see this as a challenge and I give him my smuggest grin. 

Daniel sighs. “I bet you do. The moment the weather forecast announced sunny weather for tomorrow, I knew what that would mean for me.” He draws his brows together and wrinkles his forehead. The next second his face lights up and he says with an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes, “I might consider going with you if I had the right incentive.” 

“Incentive?” Hey, when did he learn his cooperation is worth compensation? “What do you want?” Hopefully it isn’t the sleep inducing film in which case I prefer cooking. 

Daniel puts the folder and pencil on the table, takes off his glasses, folds them meticulously and places them aside. Then he gets up, only to sit down on my lap, with his legs right and left of my own. He puts his hands on my shoulders and his fingers glide through the short hair on my neck. 

Daniel whispers in my ear with a seductively deep voice, “Perhaps we could have a short afternoon nap after all? What do you think about putting some blankets and cushions in front of the fireplace? There’s a good chance it would be so warm that I could get rid of some of my clothes and...” 

“All of them?” I interrupt.

Daniel moves his head from left to right and gives the impression of really thinking this question through. “I think you can contrive ways and means to make me do so,” he smiles as his forefinger follows the line of my lips. 

Of course I can do that! I put my fingers under his sweater and tell him nonchalantly, “If push comes to shove I could accept that.” I can’t prevent the big grin that is splitting my face. 

Small laugh lines are forming around his eyes. Of course he sees through me. Daniel knows I would do nearly anything for a bit of recreational sex in front of the fire. He leans forward and presses a kiss to my lips. “Agreed. Tomorrow I’ll accompany you outside in the freezing cold and therefore you belong to me the next two hours.” 

“Deal.” I don’t know exactly what he means by that, because I belong to him no matter what, but I’m absolutely sure that I’ll like what he has in store for me. 

Together we drag throws and cushions in front of the fireplace and with every accidental touch of Daniel’s hands I feel my anticipation rise. After a trip to the bedroom to retrieve more blankets we have built a nice ‘nest’. 

Daniel leans back on his elbows, gives me a heated look from under his lashes and says, “Strip!” 

Oh, yes. I’m so right. Winter days are the best. 

 

©Antares, December 2013


End file.
